Sweet Surrender
by blowkiszezatmeii
Summary: When Gabriella Montez has a boxing match with bodyguard Troy Bolton , she loses the first round but makes a comeback in the bedroom that puts her on TOP !


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!!!

.::. _SWEET_ _SURRENDER_ .::.

_Mega famous rock star Sweet Baby Gabriella Montez is about to begin a sold-out tour. But just when she thinks life cant get any better, her estranged mother is murdered. Soon, she starts receiving threatening notes, and the authorities are afraid that the person who killed her mother is stalking Gabriella. That's why Troy Bolton – a seriously H_O_T bodyguard is assigned to protect her on tour. And while Gabriella and Troy spend time together, a major attraction develops between them. After a show in Mississippi, Gabriella and Troy find out that someone broke in and vandalized Gabriella's hotel room. To throw the stalker off their trail, Troy drives to a remote area to find a new hotel. Once they're in their suite, Troy decides to lift Gabriella's spirits by challenging her to a kickboxing match and pretty soon their fighting gets VERY FRISKY!!!_

_.::. LUST on the Run .::._

Troy booked a suite with two bedrooms and a living area. When they walked in, he could tell Gabriella was still wired from the recent ordeal, and he had an idea of how to distract her. Gabriella usually worked off her tension in a gym with a skilled kick boxer. To get her mind off things, Troy would suggest a little match.

After Gabriella stepped out of her room, she noticed Troy has moved all the furniture to the edge of the living area. His toned biceps strained against his shirt, and he had a mischievous look in his big, blue eyes. Even though Gabriella was preoccupied, she couldn't help but notice that he was gorgeous.

"Okay, Hot stuff," Troy said, "Show me what you've got. Let's work off a little of that tension."

Normally, she'd have loved to go a few wounds with him. But tonight she was on edge about the break-in, and she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I know what you're trying to do." She said, putting on her best I'm—fine—and—and dandy face. "I appreciate it, but not tonight, okay?"

"Afraid of a little competition?" Troy asked.

"If you want to think so," she said, and walked away.

He made clucking sounds.

"LOOK, BLUE EYES ," she said, aware that he was goading her, " When the time comes, I'll drop you like a bag of dirt. But Now is not the time. "

_Or maybe it was,_ she thought as she turned back to him and struck like a snake. He landed flat on his back.

.::. A BODY- SLAMMING SESSION .::.

"AH!" he said, grinning up at her. "The lady plays dirty. I respect that in a woman."

He held out a hand so she could help him up. The next things she knew, she was lying flat on her back on the floor beside him. He'd latched onto her hand, kicked her feet out from under her, and within seconds, taken her down.

"So we've established that we're both cheaters," Gabriella said after she sat up next to Troy.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Gabriella lied. Who was she kidding? A psycho had killed her mother, and now he was following her every move. Hot tears stung her brown eyes.

"Hey, its okay, Just let it go." Troy said

"I don't cry," She whispered.

"Yeah, you're one tough hombre," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. His mouth was inches away from her long hair. While Troy needed to be professional, he still loved being close to Gabriella. She was just so beautiful.

After a few minutes, Gabriella tipped her head back so she could see Troy's handsome face. As soon as they made eye contact, the LUST that Gabriella had been trying to ignore suddenly surfaced. And finally, Gabriella did what she'd wanted to do----NO, what she _needed _to do—for days now. She brushed her mouth against Troy's and began to kiss him.

.::. DOWN for the COUNT .::.

Before Troy could stop himself, he slipped his tongue inside Gabriella's mouth. Their kissing started out slow but gradually picked up speed. When Troy reached out to take Gabriella's shirt off, he came to his senses and stopped.

"Gabriella," he said. "I was hired to protect you, not—HELL,-- we just can't do this—"

"We can," she whispered, cutting him off.

She usually wasn't so aggressive, but there was something about Troy that made her totally uninhibited.

"Ummm," Troy hesitated. He knew that he should tell her no, but the prospect if kissing her again was very enticing.

Before Troy could finish his thoughts, Gabriella's hands were under his shirt and tugging it over his head.

Then she was kissing him with that hungry mouth that took him under and shot his good intentions all to hell.

.::. RISQUE RELEASE .::.

Allowing himself to give in, Troy picked up Gabriella and brought her into his bedroom. Once he placed her on the bed, he slipped off her shirt and made quick work of her bra. She gasped when he drew her nipple deep into his mouth. It had been a while since she'd experienced such intense yearning.

Frantic with desire, Gabriella parted her legs, and Troy positioned his body between them. He rocked his hips against hers, making her ache with every move. Just when she thought she was going to explode, he took off her jeans. Once Gabriella was completely naked, he plunged a finger inside her.

She jerked against his hand, and his finger glided in and out of the slick heat he had crated, Currents of desire courses through her.

After she went over the edge, she gently pushed his hand away and caresses his bulging chest muscles. She trailed her fingers along his chiseled abs, the freed him from his jean and boxers. Soon he naked too. She teased him with slow strokes, and he groaned.

"Gabriella" Troy said. "I can't wait."

Gabriella felt the SAME way. All she could think was _more_. Troy slipped on a condom, and she guided him inside her. She lifted her to his penis the pulled away. She lifted again. Taking all he had to give her. Then he was grinding too, matching her rhythm. The sensation was so unbearably good. RICH, EROCTIC, AMAZING. Soon, he increased the pace.

"TROY….Oh, TROY." She held on as she rode the peak. Fiercely clinging to an orgasm so acute she could hardly bear it yet didn't want it to ever end.

After she let go, he made his final plunge and came in a long, labored breath.

.::. A RANDY ROUND TWO .::.

Gabriella held Troy close, savoring the aftermath of what she had just experienced. No man had ever taken her this high. Troy faced her. He had to let her know he never slept with his clients.

"Gabriella---"

She touched her finger tips to his mouth. "No Talking." She said

"The rest of tonight, no talking, We can deal with everything in the morning." She kissed him, and Troy brushed his tongue against hers, already wanting to take her again.

Tomorrow, she would be his client.

But, TONIGHT, she was his.


End file.
